


【2000粉福利】都市妖怪小车车

by ZHANGSHENGZHUHAI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHANGSHENGZHUHAI/pseuds/ZHANGSHENGZHUHAI
Summary: 接上微信体番外哦。





	【2000粉福利】都市妖怪小车车

01  
呵，开玩笑，贺天那傻逼玩意儿还真想跑回来搞我？  
我堂堂一只高贵的虎皮猫，就算他真回来了，我还跑不过他？  
呵，愚蠢的人类。

02  
贺天昨晚收到通知，连夜就乘搭最早的班机出了国，要不是的话，那惩罚还能等到他回来吗？那肯定就地正法啊，用得着文爱啊？  
但他的大老婆小老婆肯定不知道，他在微信上撩莫关山的时候，已经在回国的飞机上了。有毯子盖着，所以他并不怕被谁发现自己这个样子。贺天勾着唇，在昏暗的光线下笑，给莫关山发送这些文字的时候，他脑海里确实想到了他们初次做爱的场景，那会儿莫关山很害羞，坐到一半突然砰的一下变成猫跑掉了。  
小猫咪看起来酷酷的，拽拽的，但非常不禁逗。都好几年了，他还是一撩就脸红，一亲就要逃跑，最后还不是唧唧歪歪哼哼地瘫在他怀里颤抖？

03  
贺天回来的时候，是凌晨时分，东边的天都要亮起来了。  
卧室里，莫关山睡得很香甜。贺天很感慨，刚把人扛回家强行同居那会，莫关山经常很警惕，只要他夜里一靠近，莫关山就会变回猫的形态躲在被窝里不出来。现在他都熟悉了，不管贺天对他做什么，不仅不挣扎，还会下意识地蹭上去。就像现在。  
“大老婆，我回来惩罚你了哦。”贺天撩起莫关山的睡衣，“都怪你，怎么穿睡衣都这么吸引人呢？”  
莫关山模模糊糊地睁了一下眼，又闭上了，梦呓似的嘟囔：“操，怎么这个梦还是你……”  
“宝贝，梦到我了？”贺天很开心，他开心的时候会很温柔，前戏有多温柔，高潮就有多狂暴，他亲了一下莫关山的乳尖，掰开他的双腿将他托起来，让他坐在自己腿上。  
“是是是，烦死了。”莫关山还喃喃地反驳了一句，然后趴在他肩上又睡了。  
贺天这么可能因此而放过他呢，睡着的老婆还无意识地依靠他。  
“那我们就继续没有完成的事情吧。”

04  
可能是贺天太温柔了，很快便挑起莫关山的情欲，他很喜欢这样温柔的触碰，轻轻的，又很细腻。  
亲他的时候，莫关山会忍不住蹭他的皮肤。  
摸他的时候，莫关山会寻找他的唇，会露出脖子让贺天种草莓。  
手指慢慢探入的时候，他还会唧唧哼哼地喘息，用手去挠贺天的背。  
他完全没有想过这是真的，毕竟他梦里的贺天还在遥远的某个国家，开着什么紧急的秘密会议。所以当贺天动真格的时候，立刻把莫关山吓醒了。  
“宝贝儿，醒了？”贺天嘚瑟地盯着他，在他睁眼的那一瞬间，抓着他的腰，用力朝小穴顶去，长驱直入，找到那个令心爱之人颤抖的敏感点，狠狠地刺。  
“操，你他妈还真回来了……”莫关山一说话，立刻就被一股春潮似的感觉刺激到了，沉睡的小关山立刻扬起脑袋，颤抖着期待贺天的触摸。  
贺天笑，用手指压着他的唇，舌头去舔他的舌尖，另一只手环着莫关山的腰，扶着他往上提，胯部不停地顶着。直到莫关山抓住他的手臂，贺天才松开压着他唇的手指，握住了等了许久的小关山。  
揉搓，套弄，离开他的唇，寻找他的吻。  
贺天将莫关山放倒的时候，亲了小关山，他喜欢含着，也喜欢被含着。当他含着的时候，他喜欢伸手去找那个迷人的小穴，然后让他忍不住伸手去楼自己，让他喊“老公操我”这种话。当他被含着的时候呢，他还是喜欢玩弄小穴，还喜欢一边玩弄，一边舔小关山。

05  
小懒猫很嗜睡的。  
所以贺天很自觉地抱着心爱的宝贝，一边哄他睡觉，一边走动在客厅里。好像患了多动症的贺天，抱着想睡又睡不着的莫关山，一会儿去厨房找牛奶，一会儿去落地窗看夜景，一会儿去楼上的浴室，一会儿下楼回卧室。

06  
惩罚，真的是惩罚。  
要不然莫关山也不会被插着不放，睡醒后还发现自己被贺天抱着，趴在他胸膛，以骑乘的姿势。莫关山决定，他要假装做了一场梦，然后不小心地滚下床。  
就这么愉快地决定了。他堂堂虎皮猫，怎么可能被这愚蠢的人类抽插成这个样子呢。  
“喂，宝贝儿，醒了就继续吧？”  
“没醒……啊卧槽……”


End file.
